Stupid Husband ( KAIHUN )
by park-hyunji
Summary: Sehun yang harus menikah dengan anak Direktur kaya demi perusahaan ayahnya / "Mau kau pakai sendiri atau aku yang memakaikannya, Kim Sehun istriku?" / "Dan.. Maukah kamu menjadi istri sahku dengan didasari dengan cinta dan kasih sayang, bukan sebuah paksaan?" / "Kau suka anak kecil, Hun? Kalau gitu, ayo buat anak" / KAIHUN – KIM JONGIN OH SEHUN – EXO COUPLE – GS GIRL!SEHUN – DL?DR!


STORY : STUPID HUSBAND

MAIN CAST: OH SEHUN – KIM JONGIN – OTHER(S)

RATING : T

WORD(S) : 2K+

AUTHOR : PARK HYUNJI (FHSILVERTEAR)

SUMMARY : bagaimana yang Sehun harus menikah dengan anak Direktur kaya demi perusahaan ayahnya / "Mau kau pakai sendiri atau aku yang memakaikannya, Kim Sehun istriku?" / "Dan.. Maukah kamu menjadi istri sahku dengan didasari dengan cinta dan kasih sayang, bukan sebuah paksaan?" / "Kau suka anak kecil, Hun? Kalau gitu, ayo buat anak" / KAIHUN – KIM JONGIN OH SEHUN – EXO COUPLE – KIM KAI – GS GIRL!SEHUN – DL?DR!

.

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen kecil miliknya dengan malas. Ia melirik sekilas ke pintu apartemen milik tetangganya. _Untunglah anak itu belum keluar,_ batin Sehun mendengar suara suara kecil dari dalam apartemen tetangganya. Lalu, sehun segera memencet tombol lift. Sehun sangat senang karena pagi hari ini hari nya tidak dibuat buruk dengan tetangga menyebalkannya itu.

Saat menunggu lift, tiba tiba saja ada yang menyentuh pundaknya membuat seorang Oh Sehun tersentak kaget. Sehun hanya diam sambil mengutuk tetangga bodohnya itu dalam hati.

"Hei, tunggu ak-" ucap tetangganya, lalu terpotong saat pintu lift terbuka.

 _Terimakasih lift kau menyelamatkan hidupku,_ ucap Sehun dalam hati. Berbeda jauh dengan tetangganya itu yang mengutuk lift sialan itu, menurutnya. Sehun terdiam di dalam lift itu, sedangkan sang tetangga terus mengoceh yang menurut Sehun tidak penting itu. Sepertinya harapanmu pada lift itu harus sirna, Oh Sehun...

Sehun yang muak mendengar celotehan namja yang merupakan teman sekelas dan merangkap tetangganya itu segera menekan tombol pada dinding lift yang mengarahkan lift itu untuk berhenti di lantai 2 apartemen itu. Kenapa begitu?

"Hei, kenapa berhenti di sini, eoh? Mau mengunjungi siapa kau di lantai dua ini pagi pagi?" tanya tetangga menyebalkan sekaligus bodohnya itu. Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahunya lalu melenggang keluar lift saat lift itu terbuka dan berhenti di lantai dua.

Sesaat sebelum pintu lift itu tertutup, Sehun sempat berkata kepada tetangganya itu, dan sukses membuat tetangga nya itu berteriak dari dalam lift.

"Lebih baik aku turun menuruni tangga daripada turun dengan lift denganmu. Kau cerewet, namja aneh" ucap Sehun lalu tertawa dan berjalan ke arah pintu darurat(?) dan turun menuruni anak tangga sampai ke lobby.

.

"YAK OH SEHUN KENAPA KAU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU?!" teriak seorang namja dengan wajah yang, ehm.. tampan, bertubuh tinggi dan rambut coklat tua saat seorang wanita cantik dengan wajah datar(?)nya mengatakan hal yang membuatnya kesal dan meninggalkannya di dalam lift.

Namun terlambat, pintu lift sudah tertutup dan tidak ada yang dapat dilakukan oleh namja itu lagi selain ia akan keluar dari lift ini di lantai satu dan mengerjar yeoja yang tadi meninggalkannya di lift tadi.

Terdengar bodoh memang. Namun, beginilah keadaan setiap pagi yang dialami oleh namja itu yang bernama lengkap Kim Jongin atau biasa dipanggil Kai oleh teman temannya.

.

Sehun tersenyum bahagia saat meninggalkan namja yang ada di lift bersamanya tadi. Ia berfikir bahwa penderitaan yang ia alami setiap pagi akan berkurang, pikirnya.

Namun, sepertinya harapan seorang Oh Sehun akan menghilang seketika setelah ia mendengar suara langkah terburu buru di belakangnya, ikut menuruni tangga saat ia sudah hampir menginjakkan kakinya di lantai dasar gedung apartemen yang, ya.. cukup mewah untuk anak SMA seusianya.

Seseorang yang mengikuti Sehun sejak di lantai satu itu menyentuh pundaknya. Memicu Sehun untuk mempercepat langkahnya menuruni tangga. Tapi sial, tubuhnya tidak dapat ia kendalikan. Kakinya tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri(?) sehingga resikonya adalah.. Sehun akan mencium lantai dan membuat wajah datarnya itu tambah datar(?).

Namun, sepertinya Sehun harus benar benar berterimakasih pada namja yang membuat hari harinya menjadi buruk. Kenapa? Oh, jangan tanya kenapa dan bagaimana bisa. Namja itu dengan sigap memeluk pinggang Sehun sehingga yeoja yang memiliki wajah datar dan dingin seperti es(?) itu tidak jadi mencium lantai yang dapat membuat wajahnya makin datar.

"Kau harus berlatih berjalan, ceroboh" ucap namja itu pada Sehun dan tetap melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun.

Bukannya berterimakasih atau apa, Sehun malah memalingkan wajahnya.

"Semua ini terjadi karenamu, Kim Jongin yang bodoh" ucap Sehun pada namja yang diketahui memiliki nama Kim Jongin itu.

Sehun memaksa Jongin melepaskan tangannya yang setia melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Namun, bukan keberuntungan yang memihak pada Sehun. Yap! Sehun terjatuh dengan posisi yang.. yah.. bisa dibilang lebih baik(?) daripada ia harus jatuh sebelumnya.

Sehun harus terjatuh dengan pundak kanannya menopang tubuhnya. Rasanya sangat sakit! Tubuh Sehun terjatuh dengan keadaan tubuhnya sedang miring(?) jadi, itulah akibatnya, tubuh bagian kanan Sehun sangan terasa sakit.

"Hahaha. Lihat, Oh Sehun. Bahkan kau tidak bisa menopang tubuhmu sendiri!" ucap Jongin sambil tertawa, namun ia menuruni tangga dan membantu Sehun berdiri.

 _Huh! Aku tidak ingin dibantu oleh namja bodoh ini!_ Batin Sehun. Namun, apa daya, tubuhnya sangat sakit setelah mengalami kejadian tidak menyenangkan di hari senin itu. Sehingga, Sehun pasrah saja dengan Jongin yang menggendongnya ala bridal entah kemana.

Sehun sempat ingin berontak karena tahu ia akan dibawa ke mobil sport berwarna hijau milik Jongin. Ia tidak mau berangkat dengan manusia –yang menurut Sehun- bodoh itu. Namun, badannya menolak untuk berontak karena pasti akan sakit lagi jika ia naik bus umum.

Jongin menempatkan Sehun di kursi penumpang di samping kursi supir (read: Jongin). Jongin tersenyum dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan karena ia bisa membawa Sehun pergi ke sekolah bersama nya.

"Akhh" Sehun meringis sambil memegangi bagian tubuhnya –lebih tepatnya bahu kanannya- yang sakit karena insiden beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Olesi bagian yang sakit di tubuhmu dengan ini" ucap Jongin pada Sehun sambil memberikan _trombopop_ *, membuat Sehu menoleh ke arah Jongin dengan tatapan cengo, membuat Sehun terlihat menggemaskan di mata Jongin.

Jongin menarik pipi Sehun gemas, dan sukses membuat Sehun memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi aka pouting. Ingin sekali Jongin mengecup bibir plum itu, namun, itu hanya akan membuat Sehun membunuhnya dalam sekejap(?) Jongin berlebihan.

"Mau kau pakai sendiri atau aku yang memakaikannya, Kim Sehun istriku?" tanya Jongin pada Sehun yang cengo –lagi- karena kata kata jongin plus pipinya yang merona.

Eh? Tadi Jongin bilang apa? Sehun? Kim Sehun? Bukankah namanya Oh Sehun? Lalu mengapa Jongin menyebut yeoja yang membencinya setengah mati itu dengan ucapan 'istriku'? Apa Jongin sedang bercanda?

Jawabannya sangat singkat. Jongin. Sudah. Menikah. Dengan. Sehun. Dan jawaban untuk pertanyaan terakhir adalah : tidak.

Bagaimana bisa?

Bukankah Sehun membenci Jongin?

Ya, Sehun dan Jongin sudah menikah sejak empat bulan lalu dan empat bulan lalu pula Sehun dan Jongin menjadi tetangga.

-SEHUN POV-

"Mau kau pakai sendiri atau aku yang memakaikannya, Kim Sehun istriku?" tanya Jongin padaku membuat aku cengo –lagi- karena kata kata jongin –sepertinya- plus pipiku yang merona.

 _Jongin pabbo! Dasar pabbo. Ugh!_ Runtukku dalam hati. Huh, bagaimana bisa dia menyebut aku sebagai istrinya? Huh, apa pipiku memerah? Ah tidak, jangan sampai! Apalagi sampai si hitam pabbo itu tahu!

"Tidak, aku bisa pakai sendiri" jawabku ketus.

Jongin diam tidak menjalankan mobilnya selama sepuluh menit dan selama itu juga aku berdiam. Memikirkan bagaimana aku memakai trombopop ini.

Tiba tiba Jongin berbalik menghadapku, mengambil trombopop itu dan..

"Ah tidak!" ucapku saat Jongin mulai membuka kancing baju seragamku T_T

"Huh, Sehun, dengarkan aku baik baik" ucap Jongin sok pintar. "Kalau tidak dibuka seperti ini, bagaimana bisa diolesi, pabbo"

"Yak! Kau yang pabbo!" ucapku.

"Huh, biarlah, kau ini istriku dan kita sudah sah jadi ya, kalau aku membuka ini, tidak apa apa kan?" ucap Jongin. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai sinting. Tapi, ada untungnya juga dia berlaku seperti ini meskipun menyebalkan, jadi aku tidak perlu mengolesinya sendiri dan ini kan memang salah Jongin.

Hah, coba saja appa tidak menjodohkanku dengan orang pabbo ini.

" _Sehun, kau harus menikah dengan anak pengusaha itu"_

" _Kalau kau tidak mau, pekerjaan para karyawan yang akan menjadi taruhannya"_

" _Appa mohon, Sehun"_

" _Kalian hanya menikah, tidak melakukan hal intim sampai kalian lulus sekolah"_

" _Pak Direktur Kim sudah membeli apartemen kalian berdua yang sebelahan"_

" _Lagipula anak itu tampan kan"_

Hah, kenapa perkataan appa saat itu masih terngiang di otakku tuhan. Kenapa tidak bisa dilupakan aaaa!

Tanpa sadar, Jongin sudah mengancingkan kancing baju seragamku lagi. Huh, untunglah anak ini tidak ngapa-ngapain.

Kalian sudah tau Jongin? Baiklah akan kuceritakan sedikit jika kau belum tahu.

Jongin adalah namja terbodoh yang pernah aku temui. Entah mengapa ia bisa menjadi namja paling populer di sekolahku. Kami sama sama sudah kelas 3 SMA. Dia anak direktur kaya bermarga Kim. Umurnya 18 tahun, well. Dia itu pervert dan kalian wajib tahu! Yah, segit saja informasi Jongin yang tidak penting itu.

Jongin melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rata-rata –tumben-. Kami sampai dalam waktu 30 menit di sekolahku. Aku benci kami sekelas. Aku benci juga jika ada wanita wanita jalang(?) yang mendekati Jongin. Dan aku.. cemburu? Oh tidak semoga saja.

.

"Jongin sudah punya pacarya"

"Ah, Jongin sudah tidak lajang lagi dong"

"Jongin, pacarmu itu seperti apa? Apa dia cantik?"

"Ah, pasti itu kalung kalian ya?"

Ya, tuhan. Wanita wanita ini kenapa menyebalkan sekali? Jongin itu tidak punya pacar. Dia beristri!

"Ya, aku punya pacar. Dan ini? Oh, ini cincin pertunakan kami. Kenapa? Ah, dia itu cantik, tinggi, badannya bagus, kulitnya putih, ceroboh, blablabla" itu suara Jongin!hah, kenapa dia menyebalkan, eoh? Dan.. kenapa ia memakai cincin pernikahan kami..

"Ah, memangnya namanya siapa?" tanya seorang wanita.

"Namanya-"

"AH! JONGIN! APA INI BENAR MILIKMU?! AKU TIDAK MENYANGKA.."

Aku tidak tahu apa itu yang pasti itu sepertinya pertanda buruk bagi Jongin dan sepertinya bagiku juga. Aku segera pergi melenggang ke kantin. Menemui teman temanku disana. Ada Baekhyun, Luhan, Kris dan pacarnya.. well, Suho. Tentunya mereka tahu tentang pernikahanku dengan Jongin.

.

Aku kembali ke kelas bersama teman temanku, ya, kami berpisah di tangga karena aku berbeda kelas dengan Luhan dan Suho. Mereka kelas XII-D sedangkan aku, Kris, dan Baekhyun ada di kelas XII-A.

Di depan kelas dapat kulihat seperti ada sesuatu yang sedang dikerubungi(?) ada apakah gerangan(?) ya, well. Dia pasti Jongin. Pas-ti.

Aku menerobos masuk ke dalam kelas karena mereka mengerubungi obyek -yang benar saja, ia Jongin- di depan pintu kelas. Tiba-ttiba, seseorang menarikku ke arah Jongin dan kami berdiri beriringan bagaikan maling kepergok massa(?)

"Hah, yang benar saja tentang ini!" ucap Myungsoo. Apa makhsudnya?

Myungsoo menunjukkanku sesuatu .. kertas .. sepertinya surat .. oh tidak! Itu surat nikahku dengan Jongin! Kenapa ia menyimpannya? Di tasnya dan dibawa bawa? Oh, Jongin bodoh sekali.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa? Masalah untukmu?" tanya Jongin dengan pertanyaan yang sangat-bodoh-sekali. Aku hanya membeku di tempatku.

Jongin tiba tiba berjalan ke depanku dan berlutut layaknya pangeran melamar cinderella(?), lalu melepas kalungnya dan mengeluarkan cincinnya. Menarik lengan kananku dan mencium punggung tanganku membuatku malu dan pipiku terasa panas!

"Hei, Oh Sehun. Aku, Kim Jongin. Dengan ini menyatakan dengan resmi kepadamu, bahwa aku mencintaimu" pipiku panas! Orang orang di sekeliling kami menatap tidak percaya. "Dan.. Maukah kamu menjadi istri sahku dengan didasari dengan cinta dan kasih sayang, bukan sebuah paksaan?"

Oh! Jongin melamarku! Ya, Jongin melamarku!

Air mataku jatuh dan aku mendirikan(?) Jongin lalu memeluknya erat. Ya, ini jawabanku dan semoga Jongin mengerti.

Jongin melepas pelukanku lalu memasangkan cincinnya di jari manisku. Lalu, memelukku lagi. Orang orang ini hanya bertepuk tangan dan meneriakki kami.

.

Sepulan sekolah, aku pulang sekolah dengan Jongin dengan hati berbinar binar(?). jongin mengajakku ke KUA. Lalu menyerahkan surat nikahkami dan mengatakan kepada petugas,

"Pak, kami mau mengulang pernikahan kami dan kali ini tidak dengan paksaan, bisa?" Jongin! Kau gila.

.

Aku terus menggedor pintu apartemenku. Entah kenapa kuncinya rusak. Oh tuhan kenapa hari ini sial sekali? Aku pun menghubungi petugas yang ada di apartemen ini.

Terlihat, Jongin yang memandangiku dengan santai. Entah, untuk apa aku tidak perduli. Dan oh! Apa kalian tahu? Sebenarnya... aku menyukai Jongin sejak lama namun, ya, dia menyebalkan dan bodoh! Jadi ya aku bersikap seolah aku mengacuhkannya.

Petugasnya datang! Aku senang. Tapi, dia memberitahukan sesuatu yang menyebalkan sekali.

"Maaf, nona. Petugas yang memegang kunci sedang pergi.. mungkin anda bisa tinggal di rumah orangtua anda sementara. Maafkan segala kesalahan kami" ucapnya, aku hanya tersenyum meskipun aku benci sekali dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Ah, iya tidak apa apa" ucapku.

"Kau bisa menginap di apartemenku, Kim Sehun" ucap Jongin tiba – tiba.

"Aku tidak mau" ucapku. Namun, dia menarik tanganku ke dalam apartemennya.

Di dalam, dia mengunci pergeakanku di tembok, lalu mencium bibirku sekilas. Aku tersenyum meskipun yeah, aku kaget. Dia mencium bibirku lagi, namun, sekarang ia melumatnya. Dia menjilat bibirku dengan lidahnya, meminta akses untuk berbuat lebih. Aku membuka mulutku dan membiarkan benda tak bertulang itu memasuki dan menyapu goa hangatku. Lalu dia melepasnya.

"Saranghae Kim Sehun"

"Nado saranghae Kim Jongin"

.

Tante Jongin datang ke apartemen Jongin membawa anaknya yang baru dua tahun. Dia sangat lucu! Nama anaknya Kim Minseok. Hahhh, pipi gembulnya menggemaskan sekali. Aku dan Jonginpun bermain dengan Minseok.

"Kau suka anak kecil, Hun?" tanya Jongin padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil terus bermain dengan Minseok.

Jongin membisikkan sesuatu yang membuatku membeku seketika,

"Kalau gitu, ayo buat anak"

.

.

.

END / SEQUEL ?! HAHAHAHAHAHA

Anjir, gue bikin ini gegara abis baca komik masa.. jadi ya gitudeh wkwkw.

Segini saja/? Btw maaf ya I will show you belom di selesein tapi udah bikin ini wkwkw. Abisnya tiba tiba kepikiran bikin ini ff. Ehehe maafkan aku ya ?!

Jangan lupa review! Meskipun cuma titik, review kalian berharga bagiku /?

Hihi segini aja deh. Laff

laffkaihun3


End file.
